


Nothing.

by 20_Reckless_Dragons



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 19:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20_Reckless_Dragons/pseuds/20_Reckless_Dragons
Summary: Shinji and kaworu's thoughts in the sea of lcl





	Nothing.

I knew You'd Come, Somehow I just Knew you'd Find me. Well here we are, The End and beginning of everything. I didn't know where you were, or if i'd see you again, The Uncertainty of which drove me mad. It was Like My Life Was Incomplete. Don't you get it. You are The Keystone. Now we are together, in the sea of blood. In the Sea, You are Infinite, You are Are nothing. You Are everyone and you are, No one at all.

 

How Disgusting


End file.
